


The Sisterhood Of The Ruby Stilettos XVIII: The Naughty Elf NOT On The Shelf!!! ;)

by BradyGirl_12



Series: The Sisterhood Of The Ruby Stilettos [18]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Smut, Christmas Tree, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Holidays, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Series, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Love (and sexy times) under the Christmas tree. ;)
Relationships: Black Widow/Pepper Potts, Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov
Series: The Sisterhood Of The Ruby Stilettos [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/46448
Kudos: 13





	The Sisterhood Of The Ruby Stilettos XVIII: The Naughty Elf NOT On The Shelf!!! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Original DW/LJ Date Of Completion: December 23, 2019  
> Original DW/LJ Date Of Posting: January 11, 2010  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, Marvel and Paramount do, more’s the pity.  
> Original DW/LJ Word Count: 963  
> Author’s Note: The entire series can be found [here.](https://bradygirl-12.dreamwidth.org/4740399.html)

Natasha sat cross-legged in front of the enormous Christmas tree in the living room of Avengers Tower. She drank vodka while poking around the presents under the fragrant branches, shifting slightly to look out the window at the glittering city.

It was quiet on this floor of the Tower. Her fellow Avengers were off doing various things, secretive because of the season, so it was just her and the tree and JARVIS.

_“Would you like to watch a movie, Ms. Romanoff?”_

“No, thank you, JARVIS.”

_“What about some music?”_

“That sounds good. How about a medley of Christmas carols?”

_“A good choice.”_

Bing Crosby singing _White Christmas_ relaxed Natasha. She liked the song and was amused by the sentimentalism of the holiday. In Russia under Communism, Christmas was not officially recognized, though some people quietly observed the old Russian Orthodox Church traditions. The Party usually looked the other way as long as people were discreet, viewing it as a safety valve for the Russian psyche, like vodka and borscht.

She nursed her vodka, enjoying the flavor. Pepper preferred martinis but never minded her lover drinking the potent brew.

_Pepper is indulgent about a lot of things. Patient and understanding, too._

Natasha took another sip of her drink and considered going to bed. She had put in a hard day in the gym and curling up in her comfortable bed certainly appealed to her. She started to finish off her drink when the elevator down the hall dinged and stiletto heels clicked on the floor. Natasha smiled as Pepper swept into the room. 

“Whew, what a day! Glad I’ve got all my Christmas shopping done. Thanks for all your help, by the way.” Pepper sat on the couch and took off her stilettos, rubbing her feet. “These shoes look great but are rough on the arches.”

“Why don’t you slip into something more comfortable?”

“That’s an idea.” Pepper popped up from the couch and disappeared down the hall to their shared bedroom.

Natasha smiled. Pepper would come out in something slinky and sexy and maybe fun times would ensue? Maybe she needed more vodka?

Ten minutes later Pepper came back in, Natasha blinking. Her fashionable lover was wearing faded jeans, a red Christmas-themed sweater, and green socks.

 _“This_ is your ‘something more comfortable’?”

“Yep.”

Natasha was dressed all in black: turtleneck shirt, skinny jeans, socks and satin shoes.

Pepper smirked. “What are you, a Goth Girl?”

“I’m mellow.” Natasha reached for her bottle of vodka but Pepper stopped her.

“I want you clear-headed.”

“Oh? For what?”

“For appreciation.”

Natasha left the bottle untouched. “And what do you appreciate?”

Pepper reached out and touched Natasha’s hair. “Silky and smooth.”

Natasha turned her head and kissed Pepper’s wrist. Pepper stroked Natasha’s face.

“You need a sweater, pretty or ugly. No emo black for Christmas.”

Natasha tilted her head back as her lover’s fingers slid down her throat. Lips brushed against hers and the kiss deepened, the women coming together as they embraced.

“Any more appreciation?” Natasha asked.

“Of course, darling.” Pepper grinned and slid her hands under Natasha’s shirt.

Natasha purred and allowed Pepper to push her onto her back. She laughed. “That tickles.”

Pepper straddled Natasha, her elbow hitting an ornament that swung gently on a branch. Bing Crosby was now crooning about Christmas in Hawaii.

“Mmm, silky and smooth,” Pepper murmured as she kissed Natasha’s stomach.

Natasha giggled. “Still ticklish.”

Pepper was delighted. She bestowed several kisses on Natasha’s bare skin and teased a finger under her bra. She unsnapped the bra and rubbed the marks left by the underwear.

“Torturous things,” Pepper murmured.

“Beats a corset.”

“Can’t argue that.”

Pepper pulled the shirt up over Natasha’s head and pushed away the loosened brassiere. Pepper cupped warm skin and brushed her lips across sensitive nipples.

Natasha arched her back, Pepper’s mouth latching onto a nipple and sucking gently. Natasha whimpered and whispered, “More.”

Pepper enthusiastically kept up her attentions, holding her lover’s breast and squeezing gently. She transferred her lips to Natasha’s other breast and sucked harder.

Natasha groaned and wrapped her legs around Pepper’s hips as Pepper stroked her partner’s ribs.

“Aahh,” Natasha said, orgasming as Pepper buried her face between the Russian’s breasts. Natasha embraced Pepper and said, “All I need now is a red ribbon.”

“A bow wrapped up around porcelain skin.”

“Porcelain? I’m no doll, sweetie.”

“’Course you are. You’re my doll.” Pepper slid off Natasha and curled up beside her, looking up at the ornament that sparkled above their heads. “A Russian nesting doll.”

“Really?” 

“Layers and layers, _‘a riddle, wrapped in a mystery, inside an enigma’.”_

“Oh, aren’t you clever.”

“Always. You wouldn’t want a dumb girlfriend, would you?”

“Oh, no.”

“Of course not.”

They laughed and kissed, hugging each other and looking up at the tree. Pepper dragged Natasha’s shirt over and covered her torso with it. Natasha snuggled closer to Pepper. Her hand slipped between Pepper’s legs and rubbed the denim fabric, tree lights reflecting in her eyes. Pepper moved and kissed Natasha’s neck, silently urging her to continue. Natasha’s nimble fingers unsnapped the button of her jeans and they both pushed Pepper’s jeans down. Next went her underwear, and she was wet and ready. She moaned as Natasha’s fingers entered her, playing with her flesh and soul. 

“Ooh, yes, _yes!”_

Natasha laughed and enjoyed her partner’s orgasm. “Yes, baby. Mmm.” 

Pepper looked down with half-lidded eyes. “You’re a naughty elf.”

“Guilty as charged.” Natasha withdrew her fingers.

A piece of silver tinsel shone in Pepper’s hair. “C’mon, Naughty Elf, let’s get you off the shelf and into bed.”

Natasha smirked and they rolled out from under the tree, taking their clothes and heading to their suites. Shower first, then bed.

And _more_ Naughty Elf! ;)


End file.
